De águilas, delfines y elefantes
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Cuando Percy y Jason se pelean por una idiotez y Frank asesina brownies azules, lo último que cualquiera podría pensar es que Leo es el más cuerdo de todos.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del tío Rick :3

**Summary: **Cuando Percy y Jason se pelean por una idiotez y Frank asesina brownies azules, lo último que cualquiera podría pensar es que Leo es el más cuerdo de todos.

**Nota: **Este fic tiene dos fines: 1) Levantar un poco el ánimo general. Con lo que se viene en HoH, me parece que es necesario xD 2) Cortar con el bashing a Jason. No sé por qué el fandom desprecia a Jason Grace, yo lo amo, y esta es mi forma de mostrar lo perfecto que es chispita *-*/ Jajaja, espero que les guste.

* * *

.::.

—Águilas.

—Delfines.

—Á-gui-las.

—Del-fi-nes.

—ÁGUILAS.

—DELFINES.

—¡ÁGUILAS!

—¡DELFINES!

Una porción de pizza voló por los aires y Piper tuvo que agacharse para que no se estampara en su rostro. Inmediatamente después un brownie azul (es decir, _completamente azul_) atravesó la habitación y salió despedido por la ventana.

—¡CON MIS BROWNIES AZULES NO, GRACE!

—¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON MI PIZZA, JACKSON!

—¿QUIERES VER CÓMO LO HAGO, AH?

—NO TE ATREVAS.

Si se atrevió. Percy tomó cinco porciones de pizza y de alguna manera se las ingenió para zampárselas todas juntas de un bocado. Jason lo miró completamente horrorizado. Pero la cara de suficiencia de Percy se borró de su rostro en cuanto Jason se acercó al plato de brownies azules con expresión psicópata.

—No te atreverías —dijo quedamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Jason.

—Oh sí —replicó él—. Por supuesto que me atrevo.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar un sólo brownie, Percy jugó su carta más desesperada.

—Si comes uno sólo de esos brownies, estarás admitiendo que los delfines son mejores que las águilas.

En la esquina, Annabeth se golpeó el rostro con una mano, y Hazel reprimió una risa.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo Jason con un brownie a centímetros de su boca.

—Sí —continuó Percy—. Los brownies son azules como los delfines, y si comes uno estarás admitiendo...

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —lo interrumpió Jason—. Si sigues esa lógica, el cielo es azul, y las águilas vuelan en el cielo.

Percy se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Annabeth los miraba alternativamente, como midiendo cuál de los dos era el más intelectualmente deficiente. Frank miraba los brownies con deseo y parecía calcular el momento adecuado para atacarlos.

—"Las águilas vuelan en el cielo." —repitió Percy con voz burlona—. Gran descubrimiento, Einstein.

Jason le lanzó el brownie por la cabeza, y esta vez le acertó.

—¡LAS ÁGUILAS SON MEJORES!

—¡NO! ¡LOS DELFINES!

—¡LOS DELFINES SON IDIOTAS!

—¡LAS ÁGUILAS SON FEAS!

—RETIRA ESO, JACKSON.

—NUNCA.

Jason comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación. Percy se subió a la mesa, arrojó sillas en el camino y se tropezó como mínimo diez veces, pero no se dejó atrapar. Se quedaron como veinte minutos cada uno a un lado de la mesa, amagando movimientos, hasta que Jason saltó la mesa y se dispuso a estrangular a Percy. Piper los miró preocupada, debatiéndose cuándo intervenir, porque el rostro de Percy se estaba poniendo morado (y aún así no dejaba de reír y farfullar "_e-fin-es... me...ores..."_).

—¡BAAAAAAASTA!

Todos se volvieron hacia Leo, que observaba la escena con los ojos como platos. Piper intentó ocultar con su cuerpo la mancha de salsa de pizza de la pared, para que Leo no los matara por ensuciar su nave. Annabeth intentó levantar algunas sillas disimuladamente. Hazel observó nerviosa a Leo y el martillo que traía en las manos. Frank comía brownies en el rincón. Jason siguió estrangulando a Percy, pero en silencio.

—¿Qué en el Hades...? —comenzó Leo, observó la habitación con los ojos como platos—. ¿Soy el único cuerdo aquí, acaso?

—Leo, no es lo que parece... —comenzó Piper.

—No, _obviamente _esto es lo que parece. —Se escandalizó y zarandeó el martillo en sus manos. Jason apretó un poco más el cuello de Percy y éste lo pateó en la pantorrilla, forcejeando. Leo los miró fijamente—. ¿Es que ustedes dos son _idiotas_?

—Leo...

—¡Obviamente lo _son_! ¿Cómo se van a estar peleando por algo así...?

—No es que...

—¡Por que obviamente ninguno de los dos tiene la razón!

—Pero...

—¡Los elefantes son _mil veces_ mejores que las águilas o defines!

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Incluso Jason dejó de estrangular a Percy, y éste dejó de patearlo.

—¿_Discúlpame_? —dijo Percy con la voz ahogada. Leo se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, te disculpo. No es tu culpa ser... bueno, un Sesos de Alga como dice Annabeth. —Leo se encogió de hombros—. Como sea —señaló toda la habitación—, espero que arreglen esto, o los lanzaré por la borda.

Lo dijo con tanta calma que ninguno de los presentes dudó de sus palabras. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Espera, espera, espera... —intervino Percy—. ¿_Elefantes_?

Leo rodó los ojos.

—Sí, elefantes. Son mejores. Ahora, adiós.

Hizo un gesto de paz con la mano y salió por la puerta. Todos se quedaron mirando estúpidamente, excepto Frank.

—Sí, los elefantes _definitivamente_ son mejores. —dijo, y se terminó el último brownie.


End file.
